LOZ: The Begining of the Legend
by chibi-britzy
Summary: PG for a little violence and language, maybe pg13 later, though. :: Based on the earlier games, Its about Zelda's ancestors (Whom all the women in her family are named after) and Zasha, Onyx and there gang.:: Have fun! R&R would be nice ^_^


__

_   Only Time......_

_   And who can say if your love grows_

_  as your heart shows _

_    Only Time....."_

_The Legend Of Zelda:_

The Beginning of the Legend            

__

Chapter 1: High Moon 

_Zelda let the tears fall from behind her black veil. She laid her hand upon the cherry wood coffin, the one encasing her late father.  Dead. The thought played over again in her mind. Dead. How did he die again? She couldn't remember. The thought made the tears come faster, but that didn't matter. The whole land was morning the loss of the King, noble and gallant, which with all his power was only human. And now he was dead. Gone. _

     Zelda sighed and made her way back to the horse drawn carriage in the street. Her brother would be king now. It didn't bother much; her brother was a good person. Hyrule needed a good king right about now. 

     The young princess rubbed the glowing golden triangle on her hand numbly. She drew the sleeve of her dress down over it and climbed into the carriage. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting patiently for her brother and nanny to get into the carriage. The less time she had to spend here the better.

    The horses began to move, and they slowly made there way back to North Sara Town. Zelda leaned against the window and soon fell asleep, the thought of the King's Tomb plaguing her with nightmares.

                  _Gone..._

                             _Four days later: Hyrule Castle___

__

Zelda watched through the 3rd story window of the place as her brother instructed the palace guards to search the King's Tomb for the Triforce of Courage.  Her brother Damrin had heard of the power of the Triforce. The problem was, he had to find all three pieces. Zelda knew where they were, but because Damrin was neglecting her and Hyrule for greed, there was no way in the dark realm he would find them anytime soon. 

  Namura watched Zelda stare out the window at her brother, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind. Namura pushed her own dark brown hair out of her eyes and laid a hand of the young princess' shoulder. 

   "Common Zel. Hyrule is counting on you to help them..." Zelda turned around to look at her nanny and nodded hesitantly, "Damrin doesn't know you have the Triforce of Wisdom, if you use it, I bet you can help Hyrule."

 Zelda smiled and walked with her nanny outside to the courtyard. She could only hope Damrin wasn't stupid enough to ignore her kingdom any longer.

   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Damrin closed his light green eyes and raked his hand through his golden blonde hair. Those _stupid troops couldn't find the Triforce of Courage! Over the last two days he had sent out troops to look in the Tatari Desert, the abandoned North Castle, and the Parapa Desert. Each came up empty. While he instructed each group to stay and look harder, he had a feeling it wasn't there. So he sent yet another group of castle guards to look in the Kings Tomb and Murouge Swamp, but so far nothing. _

   Damrin sighed. What if he offered a reward? Yes, a reward to the first soldier to find any piece of the Triforce. He would have his gold...  
  
                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Zasha pulled his dark green clock closer to his body as he read the tattered parchment. 

                                  Reward

     By order of King Damrin, a large sum of money, 1,000 rupees, to any who finds the missing Triforce pieces. 

                              Royal Order, Knighted and Honorable

                                        Halum

        Oleo lsoad  oafo  kjfoanfsd oahfea d a doad as daaewwa sfer not responsible for death, or the dead. Not responsible for aeries of any sort. Frauds will result in beheading, poisoning, or other form of death

Zasha rubbed his temples wearily and folded the parchment, sticking it in his belt.

  This was not good. He only hoped Agahnim didn't hear about this. 

 Although it didn't matter if the wizard disposed of Damrin, only if he harmed the Kings younger sister, would he be upset. 

   His thoughts went to Zelda. The beautiful 17 year old princess had always cared for Damrin, but if the newly corinated King felt the same way....

  Zasha shook his head, wisps of sandy blonde hair falling in his forest green eyes. If Damrin cared for his stepsister more than he let on, Agahnim would target the young princess that much was certain. At that point, Zasha decided he couldn't let that happen. 

  He had always cared for Zelda, but because of the strict laws, saying that the princess had to marry other royalty, the closest he could get to her was to protect her. Which didn't work out to well, considering he was never to good at fighting, Zasha couldn't really do much of anything. 

   The young wanderer mounted his horse, and rode of towards the castle in the east. The entire journey there he could think of nothing other than what he would do if Agahnim harmed Zelda, and of course Zelda herself. 

   Zasha's eyes softened when he thought of her. Her strawberry blonde hair, her deep hazel eyes showing love for her land, her smooth soft, delicate skin.... Zasha stopped. He really did have to quit these weird fantasies before he was forced to jump into the nearest cold stream. 

    Zasha continued to ride off towards Sara Town and Death Mountain. Visions of battle flowed through his mind, and he knew Zelda was telling him something...

                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Alone again. She was alone, like so many times before, but this time it was different. While she mourned over the loss of her father alone, visions of battle raged in her mind. She didn't know if she could handle this, she needed to tell somebody, she needed to tell someone now!

      _Zasha... _

   Zelda smiled sinisterly. Concentrating on his name, she only needed the reassuring twinge before she knew her message had been received. 

     _Zasha... _

   The more Zelda thought the more she sent, wave after wave of intense battle sense and drowning blood, heroes fighting, clashing swords with knights in shining metal armor.

   Come to think of it...where was that handsome blonde knight of hers anyway? She smiled again, only this time, it was happy. 

   Her knight...._ hers_

   Ok, maybe not _hers but who cared? He served the royal family, right?_

   So maybe he wasn't a _knight exactly. A hero? No. A cheerful, handsome blonde babe who knew nothing at all about sword fighting, and although good-natured, was kind of a klutz? _

   Yes. Zasha...

    Zelda sighed and fiddled with the sides of her long dress. _hum...a prince..._

Zelda stifled a laugh. She couldn't really imagine Zasha as a prince, or king, or knight for that matter.   
    Zelda, puzzled, sat down at the end of her bed. She placed her head in her palm and stared out the balcony window. _The moon's high. She tried to remember what 'her knight' had told her last time he had been at the palace._

             **' _Full moons cause trouble, remember that. I don't know why, but when the full moon is out, people are just…weird.'_**

    That was it. A full moon...but, no. No 'buts'. She knew what to do now. 

    Zelda stood up and quickly ran a brush through her hair, gently combing her strawberry blonde locks, and pulling them up into a high ponytail.  She jotted down a quick note on a piece of parchment lying on the vanity.

            _Trouble…_

    Zelda rose again and turned to her balcony. Pulling on a warm cloak she 

set the parchment on the vanity, and walked over to the large oak doors leading to her scenic balcony. 

    She stepped out into the chill night wind, the breeze whistling past her ears, composing a strange song under the moonlight. 

           _Trouble_

    Zelda peered over the balcony rail. Maybe she could take the stairs? No. Someone might see her.  Although, someone would probably see her here, too, but by Din she would get from this castle tonight!

    The princess threw her foot over the side of the rail and slowly directed her body to follow. _This won't be easy. _

    Her foot slipped slightly, and she bit her lip trying not to scream. This was quite high....

   _      Trouble_

    Tightly closing her eyes, Zelda let go of the railing. She crossed her arms over her chest as she fell. She wasn't expecting someone to catch her...

         ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Caught. She had to go and get herself caught._

              Strong muscular arms held her around the waist, forbidding her to move. Zelda thought about trying to run, but thought it would be better for her health if she didn't.

"What are you doing here Princess? I thought my job was to sneak in and out of windows, not yours," The voice was deep and husky, indefinitely male, and it was one of those tones you only found on the adventurous, law-breaking types. _Dangerous._

Zelda noticeably relaxed. What kind of life would she be leading if she didn't know Onyx, the roguish thief, carefree and highly skilled in things like sneaking around, and just plain causing mischief? 

          "Could you let go now…please?" Onyx let go of the young princess and grinned at her. One of his 'I'm-so-lovable-and-cute-you-know-you-want-me' grins.  This only caused her to scowl. What was he doing outside her window? Wait…she knew the answer to that. She began to muse on how many different times the guards had seen him on the grounds after hours, only to chase him around half of Hyrule, because, Din knows, know one could catch the thief. The thief in pure, undeniable love for her nanny, she reminded herself. She had always found that amusing. The rouge was in love with her caretaker. Priceless. Simply Priceless…

          "Hey wait a min' babe, what are you doing at this time of night, jumping out of a window anyway?" Onyx probed, hopping to get a reasonable answer from her. After all, it was his job to care, right? 

          Zelda held up a hand, signaling she would tell him later. Instead, she led him over to the castle stables, and began to ready a horse. Every once in a while, she would glance over at him, only to find he was doing nothing.  
          "Are you going to sit there all night and let the guards find you there tomorrow, while I'm off in another part of the kingdom?" She finally asked, getting fed up with his decision to do nothing.

          He laughed at this, and shook his head, "No one in the world could catch me, I'm Onyx, Hyrule's greatest thief!" He finished boasting, and pointed at himself with his index finger, " And 'sides…" he whispered, "you aren't going _anywhere_ in Hyrule with out an escort, because, Nayru bless him, Zasha would have my head if he found out I let you go." He finished, and hopped of the wooden fence he had been sitting on, and adjusted his black eye patch. 

          "Your going to be Hyrule's greatest **DEAD thief in a minute…" she mumbled, before spotting him adjusting his eye patch, "Why in the world to you wear that thing?" She had asked a million times before, but she still didn't get it. The only thing it did was obstruct his perfectly good vision…**

          "It makes me look menacing and hot," he replied simply, as though it answered everything. 

          Zelda sighed at his attitude, before walking over to him. She reached up and pulled it back, before letting go, causing it to snap. The thief jump back wards with a yelp, rubbing his now sore eye, and running into a poor, unsuspecting horse. _His horse_. 

          "Stasha! My beloved! My one true love!" his eye problem forgotten, he started to pet the ebony horse, who just whinnied, as though stating she really didn't care. (The truth to the matter was, she was getting more care in the stables here, than she had ever gotten with him…) 

          "I knew I forgot _something_ the last time I was here…" he mumbled.   
           Zelda was dumbstruck. The guy forgot his horse? _Exactly how dense was he? _ She shrugged it off, and instructed him to get his horse ready if he was going with her.

           For once the dense thief did what he was told, and before long the two were on their way. Zelda didn't think about bringing food, but she did bring money, and as always, Onyx would be caught dead on the streets with out his bow and arrow, plus the occasional dagger (or five) stuffed in various places on his person. (i.e.: in his boot, in his other boot, in his belt…)

          After a while riding across the plains of Hyrule, the two came to a slow trot, Onyx running his hand through his spiky midnight blue hair; while Zelda continued to ride, completely bored out of her mind. 

          "So, princess, what exactly are we doing anyway?" Zelda snapped out of her boredom trance, and looked over at the dark haired thief.

          "Well," She started quietly, "I was thinking, about my brother…and Zasha," At this Onyx rolled his eyes, "Damrin is becoming greedy," she pointed out after a few seconds of silence, her voice a little louder, "he's looking for the Triforce, and I fear, he will keep looking for it until he finds it…" She said sadly.

          "Regardless to whether or not he takes care of his country and people…" Onyx finished for her. He knew all of that; he had seen it, too. Imperial Soldiers searching the towns, and the King's Tomb, the swamp and the deserts, and then, of all the nerve, he offered a reward to anyone who would hand over the Triforce. The sniveling, coward! "Yes, I know that, but what does this have to do with Zasha?" He asked peering at her in the darkness.   
          She shifted, restlessly under to moonlight. She knew the traveler wasn't really **warrior** material, but, for some reason, some how she knew he was the one she needed to help her. Yes, Onyx was better apt; he needed to be, with his 'profession_', _"I…I really don't know…it's just, for some reason, somehow, I know he can do it." 

          Onyx blinked. "Oooookay." He muttered, "Well, if you say so princess," with that he flashed her his famous Onyx grin (and I quote: "'The one that lady's *wink* swoon over' *wink, wink*" end quote), and turned his attention back to the road, looking out for bandits, other thieves, and the like. 

 He just **knew** that something was coming…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

                     Waiii! Hiya! It be the author, chibi Britzy ^_^ just sayin' hi, this is my first LOZ fanfic, so don't hurt me . I really enjoy writing, so um…yeah ^^ drop by, and review, (I won't bite, heh) and tell me what you think of the story/characters and stuff, flames are even welcome (how low can you go…hum…) Welpers, looking forward to hearing from ya! 

                Britzy


End file.
